


Some Sick Thirst

by nungavin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nungavin/pseuds/nungavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin's extremely sick and Danny's a thirsty piece of trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Sick Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna use proper grammar but I did. Also, it's hella short but fu ck it and fuck writing

It was two weeks after MAGfest and Arin was the last one to get sick out of all the grumps, including Brian. Everyone knew the drill: make sure you’re comfortable, are warm enough, and get enough sleep even if it meant sleeping all day.

They’d all had the same type of strain of the sickness but Arin getting it later somehow made the sickness even worse than usual. He was stuffy, running a fever, tired, could barely stand up- maybe it was a cold? No matter what it is was, it was bad and the crew did their best to look after Arin.  
It was Danny’s turn to look after Arin that day. He always lowkey enjoyed doing it. Cooing at Arin, tucking him in, bringing him whatever he needed, blankets, tissues, all of that. He absolutely loved it. It was almost like he was his dad or something.  
“H-hey Dan,”  
“Yes?” he cooed  
“Could you get me some soup?”  
“Of course, Arin.”  
“Thanks, daddy,” Arin had realized what he sad but it was too late. Both him and Danny were blushing beet red.  
“D…did you just call me daddy?” Danny asked.  
“Sorry, man! It’s my stupid fucking stuffy noise I swear I di-” he was cut off by Danny waving his hand and leaving to get what Arin asked for– soup.  
Danny knew he didn’t mean it but, wow that made him kinda hard. Even the thought of Arin saying it was a turn on and Danny could barely control himself from fucking his disgustingly sick friend. Man, he was fucking thirsty as hell.  
Danny waltzed back in with Arin’s soup and handed it to him.  
“Thanks, daddy.” Arin said with a little grin this time.  
He was just playing, for sure, right? Even if he wasn’t Danny still got hard at being called “daddy” again by Arin. Jeez, what a hassle.  
The rest of the day he vouched for everyone else’s shifts with Arin. Danny wanted to keep getting called daddy even if it meant he’d spend a week tending to his friend. Dan could barely keep his damn hands off of arin.  
Fuck Arin, but also, _fuck_ Arin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lessgrumpy on tumblr


End file.
